Little Padawan
by Padawan26
Summary: Instead of Obi-Wan Kenobi training Anakin, he teaches a different Padawan named Mara... Everything is going well, but Obi-Wan has trouble keeping focused.
1. Chapter 1

''A Padawan, the council grants you, _Master_ Obi-Wan.'' Yoda said.

''Whom have you selected?'' Obi-Wan asked kneeling down to him. They were the only two in the council room, as the rest of the Jedi had left after their meeting. It was quiet.

''Mara Ambee.'' Yoda replied. ''Too old she is, to be properly trained.''

''What do you mean, Master Yoda?''

''Sixteen years, the girl is.'' Yoda admitted.

 _''Sixteen?!''_ Obi-Wan burst out.

''Hush.. Hush young Master. Albraxin, the girl was spotted in. Using the force, she was.''

''Aibraxin? That's part of the outskirts.. What was a Jedi doing there?'' Obi-Wan asked.

''Matters not, it does. Found, the girl was. And become a Jedi, she _must_.'' Yoda replied.

''But Master, where must I start with the training?''

''A judgement choice, that is.''

Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his palms together in thought. He didn't know what training a teenager would be like. Qui-Gon hadn't prepared him for this kind of news before his death.

''Where must the girl be trained, Master Yoda?'' He asked.

''Takodana. Lot's of open room, there is.

''And the council approves of all this?''

''Only parts, the council knows...''

''Fantastic...'' Obi-Wan muttered to himself.

''Trust in me, you must have.'' He paused. ''A decision you must make.''

Obi-Wan remembered Qui-Gon taking him in during his first days of being a Jedi youngling. How gentle and at ease he was... Obi-Wan wanted to return the favor to someone. But could he teach someone so old? He had never heard of anyone being a beginning Jedi at Sixteen years old.

''If I were to say yes, where would our training take place on Takodana?''

''An old Jedi castle, there is. Alone and unseen from the village folk, you will be.'' Yoda replied.

''Then I suppose it is settled, Master Yoda. I will train the girl.''


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan and Yoda walked down the halls of the castle discussing the plans for the future Jedi and his Padawan. As they strolled, Obi-Wan got more and more nervous about their secret plans. Master Yoda and another unnamed Jedi had told the rest of the council that the Padawan was four years old, much older than she actually was.

''And Master Yoda, can you assure me that we will not be caught Takudana?''

''Assure you, I cannot. A risk you must take.''

''What will happen to us... If we are caught.'' Obi-Wan asked.

''Not to think about it, it is best.'' Yoda replied.

Finally, they had reached the end of the hall. The two stopped, and Yoda turned to the young Master.

''Know, you should.. That I cannot see the child's future. Only clouds, I see.''

''I will take precautions, Master Yoda.'' Obi-Wan replied.

Yoda nodded, and allowed Obi-Wan to walk in.

''Good Luck, Master Obi-Wan.''

''Thank you.'' He replied. He took a deep breath, then proceeded quickly through the door. When he walked in, he was startled to see a young girl sitting very properly in a chair. She was wearing typical Jedi robes and had a long, blonde braid down her back. She quickly stood up and the two met eyes. Despite Obi-Wan being trained away from his feelings, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful the girl was.. How aesthetic her eyes were.

''I'm Mara.'' She said, slowly walking towards him. Her smile was so appealing to him.

''I.. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'll be your new Jedi instructor and master.'' Obi-Wan hadn't taken a second to look away from the girl. He was very intrigued. The two shook hands and continued to look at each other. Obi-Wan snapped out of his delusion.

''Please, follow me. We have a big trip ahead of us.'' He said.

The two boarded the ship, and Obi-Wan flew away from Naboo. He felt the guilt running through him for allowing himself to think in such a prude way. He couldn't hide his interest in the girl, but he could prevent it. It would be a long night...


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan was beginning to feel exhausted nearly four hours into the flight to Naboo. He decided it would be easier to set the spacecraft to autopilot and check on his new Padawan. He sensed her emotions from the cockpit. He could tell she was scared... Nervous as well, but anxious to begin her training.

The door to the cockpit slid open as he walked out. He looked around the plane, and spotted Mara sitting in a corner. Her head was tilted to the side and her eyes were shut. Her arms were crossed, Obi-Wan could tell she looked cold. He picked up a light blanket from a nearby chair. He quietly walked over to her. He felt the feelings he had felt hours earlier return. She was a beautiful girl, unlike anyone he had ever seen. He felt is heart start to pump faster... He couldn't control it. The girl shuffled a bit, and Obi-Wan remembered what he was doing. He placed the blanket on top of the girl gently and turned away.

''Thank you.'' The girl said quietly. This startled Obi-Wan, he didn't know she was awake. He turned back around, finding the girls eyes to be lazily open.

''You're welcome.'' he said in a quiet voice. He forced his eyes to look away, and he pulled up a chair.

''I can tell you are frightened, young one.'' he said. The girl nodded.

''Yes... I've never been anywhere else in my life. It's all very... New.'' she replied. ''Where are we going?''

''Takudana.'' Obi-Wan answered. ''Lots of open room. I'm sure you will like it.'' he said. There was a pause of silence. Obi-Wan had been looking at his palms, but looked up at Mara. She was incredible already. Obi-Wan didn't know how to handle his feelings. He didn't want to come accross as a strict and over dramatic instructor, but he needed to keep good tabs on his Padawan.

He heard a beeping noise coming from the cockpit, and stood up.

''We've arrived.'' he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving on Takudana was a relief to Obi-Wan. His emotions had been all over the place during the flight. He hadn't come to a conclusion to his uncertainty about his Padawan, but he knew now was not the time to deal with such matters. To his surprise, talking with Mara was quiet simple. She was very outgoing and proper with her words. She stood very tall, despite her being rather short. Obi-Wan liked her very much.

''And.. Where did you say you were from, again?'' he asked.

''I'm originally from Naboo. My mother lived there for many years upon my birth. Eventually by the time I was three, the Galactic Senate went south and started the illegal taxation on my people. The townsfolk no longer had any money left to buy anything my mother had to offer. Whether it was food or handmade goods... No one had much of anything.'' she told him.

''How did you wind up on Aibraxin?''

''I was sold as a slave and brought there.'' she paused and turned to face him. ''No one knew this, but I could do things nobody else could. You must think I'm crazy, but I could move things in midair, and predict things before they would happen-''

''Not to worry, you were using the force young one.'' he told her.

''The force?''

''The force is what gives a Jedi his power. It is an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together... The power of the force can only be used by individuals who are sensitive to it, a power tapped through midichlorians. And the midichlorians are things that live inside your cells.'' he told her. As he spoke, he noticed how her eyes would get bigger the more she learned. She smiled and Obi-Wan sensed the relief coming off of her knowing what true power she possessed.

''And... I'm sensitive to the..'' she trailed off.

''The force.'' he chuckled. ''And yes.'' He sensed her excitement. Her happiness made him happy as well.

The two had made there way to the entrance of the Jedi castle that Master Yoda had spoken about. It was a large well built castle with lots of grass. Everything was green... It was almost as beautiful as Mara.

''No..No.'' Obi-Wan thought to himself. He couldn't let his emotions get in the way of her training. He was feeling bewildered yet again... But he couldn't stop this feeling, no matter how hard he tried.

''Master Obi-Wan, what time is it?'' Mara asked him.

''Just a half hour before sunset.'' He turned to face her and in a single moment Obi-Wan noticed how exhausted his apprentice looked.

''You look tired, my young apprentice. Would you like to retire?'' He asked her. She yawned in return.

''Yes, Master.''


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning, Obi-Wan woke exceptionally early. Once clothed in his Jedi robes, he made his way downstairs to an empty kitchen hall made entirely out of stone. He had noticed the previous night, that Master Yoda had sent droids to prepare meals for the Jedi and his Padawan. The droids had cooked breakfast for the two, to Obi-Wan's pleasure. He sat down on the cold stone seats admiring all the open windows in the dinging hall. He heard footsteps coming through the door; his apprentice.

''What are you doing up so early?'' He asked her.

''I like the mornings, Master. They're the most peaceful part of the day.'' She replied sitting down across the table.

''I like it here very much, Master.'' She added. Obi-Wan was quiet.

''I do, as well.'' He said grinning.

 _No_ , _don't_ _do_ _that._ Obi-Wan thought to himself. _Control you're emotions._

''I think it's time I give this to you, my young Padawan.'' He said, trying to fill something else in his mind. He handed her a _lightsaber_. ''What is this?''

''This is the weapon of a Jedi knight. It is a beam of light created by certain crystals that reflect off of one another, making have a distinct color.'' He replied.

''And, Master... What color is this one?'' she asked. Obi-Wan smiled and handed her the saber.

''Why don't you find out?'' He replied. She smiled and stood up from the table, grasping her saber. She clicked the button and a green beam of light flashed out. She gave a quick laugh and began to lightly swoosh her saber around in the air.

''Careful now, my young apprentice. This lightsabers are only used for defense only, never for attack.'' He explained.

''Do you think I'm going to attack you master?'' She replied laughing.

''Mad times we live in. Mad!'' Obi-Wan replied with a smirk. He realized what he was doing... He was flirting, and he understood what that meant. He was in love with her. He couldn't help it. He was conflicted because he'd only known her for a short while, but amazed how quickly he had fell.

 _I can't help myself. Master Yoda isn't here.. What if.. Just maybe, this could work._ His thoughts were cut off by Mara's laughing. He admired her smile and her glowing eyes as she beamed upon her lightsaber. Her happiness already meant the world to him, and he just met her yesterday. Training her wouldn't be a difficult challenge, but keeping his feelings to himself would be.


	6. Chapter 6

Seven months had gone by since Mara had been granted a lightsaber by Obi-Wan. She was a quick learner with the force and communicated with it quickly and efficiency. She would soon, within a few years time, be a skilled Jedi knight. Obi-Wan adapted to his feelings for his Padawan, but learned to control them. Periodically they would slip out, but soon be restored into secrecy.

The two had gotten to know one another, as any Master and learner would. Obi-Wan liked the girl very much, in all the different ways. Her training was of a normal Padawan learner, until finally Obi-Wan slipped up his state of mind.

It was late in the night, Obi-Wan and Mara's day of training was over. Mara had already showered and Obi-Wan was finishing a late dinner in the Stone hall. The castle of course, was only run by droids; no one else lived there. You could practically hear the footsteps of a person on the third floor from the hall. It was this night, he decided to pay Mara an extra visit.

After finishing his dinner, he walked up to the third floor. The third floor was specially designated to his Padawan, he had decided months ago. He made his way up the stairs and into the living quarters. He first checked the balcony, then each room on the floor, until he realized that Mara was on the outside edge of the roof.

''Lovely night isn't it?'' He said climbing out the window. Mara jumped viciously.

''Obi-Wan!'' She she yelled, still startled.

''Easy there, I don't need you falling... I don't want to explain that to Master Yoda.'' he joked.

''Master Obi-Wan.. I- I didn't..'' She trailed off trying to explain.

''I've known about this for months, Mara. Believe it or not, I keep good tabs on you.'' he said chuckling.

''I'm sorry, Master Obi-Wan.. For keeping secrets.'' she apologized.

''Well... It wasn't exactly a secret.'' he laughed. ''I could hear your footsteps from the first floor.'' The two laughed, and Obi-Wan sat next to her.

''How are you?'' he asked, changing the subject. This caught Mara off guard.

''Good?'' she slightly giggled. The two sat in silence, looking up at the three moons above them. Obi-Wan felt at ease whenever he was with his Padawan, especially at sunset. It was in this moment, that without no warning, Obi-Wan's feelings for Mara struck him. Hard. Everything seemed to happen fast. Way too fast. He looked at her with all gazing eyes. She noticed his stares and looked back at him, locking eyes. Obi-Wan couldn't resist any longer, he leaned in an kissed her. Mara didn't move an inch, but didn't push him away. Almost as if she knew he would make a move.

This kiss went on for several seconds before Obi-Wan quickly moved back. His eyes were large and his chest was pounding.

''No... No...'' He muttered, still not taking his eyes off of Mara.

''I... I know... I've known.'' She managed to say. Obi-Wan ran his hands through his hair, unknowing what he should do.

''S-Sleep my young Padawan.. We.. We'll talk more in the morning.'' he said. He took one last glance at her and went inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Obi-Wan didn't sleep that night. He stayed up wondering... Regretting... Possibly deploring the kiss he never should have given. He was going against his own morals of never having attachments as a Jedi. It was this night, that Obi-Wan considered leaving the Jedi order entirely.

 _No. I can't just throw everything away._ He would always end up deciding. As confused as he was, he still wanted to see Mara. He longed for the moment where they could sit down and talk about how they both felt. She didn't push him away, so she must've.. Could've.. Liked it? Obi-Wan was nervous. He didn't want to mess up their relationship as a Master and Padawan, but he _had_ to ask how she felt.

The next morning, Obi-Wan made his way down to the Stone hall expecting to see his apprentice waiting for him. Instead he found a single driod preparing his meal, and absolute silence. That was it. He was done waiting. He had to see her. He picked up his plate of food and made his way up the three flights of stairs.

When he reached the door to Mara's room, Obi-Wan took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

''Mara?'' he said. He heard no reply.

''Mara, I know you're in there.'' Again, no reply. Obi-Wan had lost patience, he turned the knob and slowly entered. His eyes immediately darted towards Mara's back. She was sitting on the opposite side of her bed, facing the balcony.

''I brought you breakfast.'' he said, putting the plate on her dresser.

''I'm not hungry.'' Her voice peaked. Obi-Wan could tell she had been crying.

''Do we need to talk?''

 _That was a dumb question._ He taunted in his mind. Mara didn't reply, but Obi-Wan decided to sit. He didn't look at her, but decided it would be sufficient to stare out the balcony window.

''I know... We shouldn't even be discussing this... But... I can't help but wonder if-''

''Yes.'' Mara stood up, and without thought Obi-Wan did as well. ''I mean... No... I don't know!'' Her mind was being flooded with feelings, Obi-Wan could sense her frustration. They both felt the electric shock of the nonexistent sounds of their minds, but neither one of them could think of the right words to say. Their hearts we beating fast.

''I've known for awhile Obi-Wan..'' She admitted. ''I didn't know for sure... But I guessed.'' Obi-Wan said nothing, but dropped his head to the floor. Mara continued-

''If I'm going to be honest here, and you know I have trouble throwing out my feelings like this... But when Master Yoda told me I would be trained by a man, I hoped it would be someone who... Who could be the father I never had. I _wanted_ to love you from the beginning, and I think we both felt something on that ship when we departed from Naboo. But I quickly.. And believe me this was _quick_... I loved you in a way that I _never_ felt before. And I pushed it away for a long time, I think we both did. But last night... I remembered the way I loved you the first week of my training. How I would study you for hours when you weren't paying attention. How I would long to hear your voice in the dead of night... How I would examine you instead of paying attention to what you were explaining to me.'' There was a short pause

''I can't pretend anymore Obi-Wan. _I_ _just_ _can't!_ '' By this point, Mara had tears strung in her eyes and Obi-Wan desperately wanted to flood her with kisses and hugs and tell her exactly how he felt. But he was her Master, it wouldn't be fair to Master Yoda.

''Mara...'' He trailed off, and the tears finally came down her face. She buried them in her hands. It didn't matter what Yoda thought. Obi-Wan couldn't just watch her suffer. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her forehead. The two stood in silence.

''I love you, Obi-Wan.'' she finally said.

''I love you too, Mara.'' he replied.


	8. Chapter 8

The following days were the best days Obi-Wan could remember. The two shared many laughs and bliss together as a pair for the first time. They managed to stay on track with Mara's Jedi training, but of course getting side tracked often.

The two were on an early morning stroll, it had become an every day activity. They would walk down into the deepest part of the forest, up through the stone bridge, across the waterfall, and make a large circle back to the castle. Mara was her usual spunky self that morning, and Obi-Wan was of course, his reserved quiet, yet admiring self. Mara was pacing a few steps ahead of him, still holding his hand.

''What's the rush this morning?'' Obi-Wan asked laughing. He was being drug my Mara's vicious pull.

''Come on, don't joke with me.'' she replied. Yesterday afternoon, Obi-Wan declared that Mara had the capabilities of using the force to move objects, and she was ready to learn how to control that aspect. She was eager to try it.

''Hurry, Obi-Wan!''

Finally, they reached the top of the hill. They walked to the center of the Stone Bridge and stopped.

''Okay now, stand here and look out into the water.''

''Alright.'' she said, moving to the directed spot. Obi-Wan stood next to her, also looking to the water below.

''You see that rock? Right over there, a few feet from the tree line?''

''Yes.''

''I want you to clear your mind; lift the rock into the air.'' He told her. She closed her eyes, and slowed her breathing. She first started to force her mind to be clear, then went into an accidental daze. She opened her eyes and focused on the rock. Her eyes began to strain the longer she tried. The rock didn't budge.

''Don't focus on the rock. Focus on everything around you. Feel the force.'' Obi-Wan said. She relaxed her eyes, and listened. She heard the faint sounds of the water hitting the jagged rocks below, the chirping of the birds in the distance, Obi-Wan's chest beating... Everything was calm. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath, and the rock began to levitate. She did it easily, and without much thought. She smiled and her eyes grew large as they always does when she gets excited. Obi-Wan's face began to glow, watching her levitate the rock. He crossed his arms and laughed.

''I'm impressed, my little Padawan.'' he said. Mara slowly set the rock down to it's original place.

''Did you say little?'' she asked him.

''What?''

''You said _little_ Padawan... Implying that I'm little or something.'' She said.

''Well I mean.. You are quite short.'' he replied.

''I am not short!'' she protested. Obi-Wan chuckled.

''All a matter of point of view, I suppose... And from mine, you're quite tiny.'' They both began to laugh, and Mara punched Obi-Wan in the arm. He out his arm around her shoulders and they started walking back.

''Maybe you're just freakishly tall.'' she said.

''Is that so.'' he said chuckiling. He turned his head to look at her. ''Either way.. You're like an ant down there.''


	9. Chapter 9

Mara's training was going on a perfect schedule, giving the new couple extra time to goof off. In which, both of them enjoyed. Obi-Wan was coming down the stairs from the second floor, to find his ''little'' apprentice sitting at the Stone table, reading. He walked behind her and kissed her on the back of the head.

''Catching up on some reading I see?'' he asked.

''You could say that.'' she mumbled, her eyes glued to the book. Obi-Wan slightly moved the front cover of the book upwards. The title was _The History of the Jedi Order and Religion._

''If you have questions you can just ask me, you know. You don't need to read such a large textbook.'' he said.

''I know that. The books just go more... In depth with things.'' she replied.

''I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean.'' Obi-Wan said. He had an idea what she was talking about, but didn't know for sure. She sighed and closed the book gently.

''The basic laws of the Jedi.'' she said. ''No more than one Padawan at a time, live with compassion towards other, and...'' she trailed off.

''No attachments. Ever.'' Obi-Wan finished for her. She nodded in return.

''I wondered how long I could fixate you in a lie.'' Obi-Wan said looking down at his hands. ''What were doing is illegal, Mara. On so many different levels... I only wish I could take you back to the Jedi order and tell Master Yoda the truth about us. But I would be thrown off the council, stripped away from my lightsaber, and neither one of us would be a Jedi Knight.'' he admitted.

''So... Where does this leave us.'' Mara said, her voice getting hushed.

''I don't know.'' he replied. Neither one of them said anything, just sat in the dull silence. Mara loved Obi-Wan just as much as Obi-Wan loved Mara, but they were fixed in a lie. They would never have a normal life if they continued. Mara would only be a Padawan for a couple of years, then she would be given her own missions and be away for weeks on end. Who knows how long it would be till they would see one another after that.

''You said you would be thrown off the council and stripped from your saber... If we're caught.''

''Yes.'' Obi-Wan said. He understood where Mara's thoughts were headed. ''But Mara, it's so dangerous...''

''I know that, Obi-Wan. But-'' Obi-Wan interrupted her.

''Mara really, if they were to discover our secret who knows what they would do with us. With _you_! They could drag you to the outer rim and leave you stranded as a slave again!'' he said. They both were standing at this point. Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his hair in agony.

''Obi-Wan, I'm prepared to do that. If they _would_ throw me back into the slave auction, at least I would've been with you.. If only for a short while.'' she said.

''It's risky, Mara. Our entire lives would be a giant lie... Nothing would ever feel normal.''

''I don't care, Obi-Wan! I know it's only been a few months, but I'm love with you!'' She said desperately. Hearing those words come out of Mara's mouth was energizing for Obi-Wan. He kept his calm, patient self. He stared at her, feeling her confusion. He loved her, but did that mean he had to let her go?

''Obi-Wan, say something!''

He took a deep breath, and stroked his Jedi beard. He kept taking quick glances at her, he didn't quite know why. Her face hadn't changed in the several seconds they looked at one another, she wanted him, he could tell. He felt the same, only worried their plan wouldn't work. He couldn't decide their fate, not today anyways.

''It'll all be okay, Mara.'' he said, pulling her towards him. Her head went to his chest, and he placed her hands behind his back, and they stood their in eachother's arms. Truth be told, he didn't know if all would end well for them. He had lied.

He had a bad feeling about this.


	10. Chapter 10

Mara and Obi-Wan had decided to stay together. They knew what they were doing was wrong, against the Jedi Code, and ethically false to their beliefs, but their love had overpowered it all. In reality, they were happier this way. They enjoyed one another's company, and worked better together. Mara was becoming more powerful than ever before. She was learning quickly, and becoming quite skilled with her lightsaber. Obi-Wan began to wonder just _how_ powerful she could be. Master Yoda had told him she would be powerful, and insisted on her becoming his Padawan, despite her being sixteen. He new he needed to make contact with him, he just hoped he wouldn't sense any wrongdoing. It is common after one complete year of training to go back to the Jedi council and give an update. Obi-Wan decided to make a surprise entrance instead.

Obi-Wan made his way to the third floor and found Mara's door open. He slowly walked into the entrance and knocked on the side of the wooden door frame. He found Mara laying on her bed, swiftly asleep. Obi-Wan smiled and walked in. Trying not to make any noise, he silently made his way to the side of Mara's bed. Her head was tilted to the left, facing Obi-Wan. He lightly brushed the small strand of hair out of her face. He noticed everyday how beautiful she was, and loved when she would laugh. But this seemed different... She wasn't smiling, not even moving. He didn't hear her laugh, but instead the small faint noise of her breathing and her chest going up and down. Everything about her seemed perfect to him, more than ever before. Why wouldn't the Jedi allow this feeling? This felt incredible to Obi-Wan, the feeling of _love._ The thought of not being in love with Mara seemed unreal... Unrealistic... Whatever would happen, in the end, he would always love Mara.

''Obi-Wan...'' she shuffled awake. Obi-Wan snapped out of his thoughts and knelt beside her, gently stroking the side of her head.

''I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to wake you.''

''What is it? Is something wrong?'' she asked. There was a quick pause.

''Of course not.'' he replied. ''I was just coming to tell you that we'll be making a trip to see the council soon... To give an update.''

''Do you think that... That's a good idea?'' She said lightly sitting up, her voice becoming usual. Obi-Wan gave a quick smile and gestured for her to continue to lie down.

''This conversation can wait, my young Padawan. I shouldn't have disturbed your sleep.'' he said.

''I don't mind, Master-''

''No, no.. Another day.'' He broke in. Mara sighed, and her sleepy eyes looked upon him in worry. Obi-Wan took a gently hold of her hand.

''There is nothing to worry about, Mara. What will happen, will happen...'' There was another pause, and Mara yawned.

''It's late... I better be off to bed. Goodnight, Mara.''

''Goodnight, Obi-Wan.'' she replied. And with that, Obi-Wan kissed her on the top of the head, blew out the nearby candle, and began to walk out. Before he stepped out entirely, he turned around just to see a slight glimpse of her face being lit by the moonlight. He wouldn't let her go... Ever.


	11. Chapter 11

That night, Obi-Wan lay restless in his bed thinking about his trip back to the Jedi Council. He tossed and turned for hours. He had to make a casual, information speech about his beloved Padawan, and make everyone sense no wrongdoing. It would be very hard to bury his feelings so deep that a Master Jedi like Yoda could not sense it. After all, they weren't just Master/Padawan like feelings...

Just then, he heard a peculiar murmur coming from Mara's floor. Obi-Wan didn't move an inch, hoping to hear more. He heard the noise again, he thought it sounded like Mara's own voice. He heard the floorboard slightly creek. Obi-Wan rolled out of bed, grabbed his lightsaber, and headed downstairs. He looked around every corner before heading into Mara's room. He peaked the door open, and found no one. All he found was Mara soundly asleep in her bed. He was almost ready to head back upstairs when he finally figured out what the noise was. It was Mara.

She moved her head side to side every few minutes, only murmuring words in her sleep. They only seemed to get worse the more Obi-Wan watched. He knelled next to her, curious about what she could possibly be dreaming about. He finally could pick out some words..

''Ob..Obi.. Wan..'' She muttered. Obi-Wan smiled, and felt happy that he was in her dreams.

''Moth..er.'' She continued. This baffled Obi-Wan. Mara hadn't spoke of her mother since the day they arrived on Takudana.

''Come... Come back...Obi-Wan.'' And then at that moment, with absolutely no warning, Mara jolted her body to the side and her face seemed to scrunch. She had a mix of a scream and a cry in her sleep. Obi-Wan could tell she was dreaming of something horrible. He began to panic, and had no clue what to do. He got up and leaned over the side of the bed and lightly shook Mara.

''Mara.. Mara! Wake up! You're only dreaming!'' He said raising his voice. He began to pant, hard. He was scared for her, and he was deeply apprehensive about the entire situation. Mara continued to jerk to side to side in fear. She was unable to wake. Obi-Wan continued to shake her, trying to keep his control over his fear.

''Mara! Mara, please!'' He continued.

''Obi...Obi-Wan... Don't go!'' She yelled in her sleep. Obi-Wan slightly rested his nerves. He was curious about what she was saying.

''Come back... Obi-Wan... Help me!'' And just then, Mara sprang up in her bed. Her face was already covered in tears, and she was sweating. She lightly looked over to Obi-Wan and broke down in tears. Obi-Wan got up and sat on the bed, holding her in his arms.

''It's alright, Mara. It was only a dream.'' He said, stroking the side of her head. She stopped crying, but she was still panting very hard. She still hadn't said anything, and Obi-Wan hadn't moved away from her. He lightly rocked her back in forth in his arms, trying to sooth her. He didn't want to ask her about it, he knew it was far too soon.

''Try to rest, Mara.'' He whispered.

''Can you stay here?'' Her voice cracked. He hadn't heard that sound since the day they announced their love for one another...

''Yes... I won't leave you.'' He whispered in reply. She moved her head up at him. He saw the tear remains on her cheeks, he gently wiped them away with his thumb.

''You promise?'' She asked him.

''I promise.'' He said. He meant it, that's for sure. He wouldn't _ever_ leave her. She layed her head on his chest, and Obi-Wan cradled her in his arms. All was fine.


	12. Chapter 12

Maybe it was by complete accident, but Obi-Wan and Mara both did not wake up early the next morning. Obi-Wan awoke to find Mara still soundly asleep next to him, her head still laying on his chest. His droopy eyes wondered around the room to find a clock near the door to the balcony. It read 9:47, much later than Obi-Wan usually awoke. He slightly moved his head down to look at Mara. She never looked bad, even in the morning. Her hair was still flowing, and she looked perfectly in peace when she was asleep. For the first time in a long while, Obi-Wan felt at peace with his unlawful relationship with his Padawan. He didn't want to disrupt her sleep, so he decided to doze off again.

The next thing Obi-Wan knew, Mara was slightly awake. He opened in eyes again and found Mara still laying on him but rubbing her eyes.

''What time is it?'' Obi-Wan asked her.

''Close to eleven.'' she replied sitting up. Obi-Wan sat up as well.

''How did you sleep?'' he asked.

''Hard. I think I have a slight headache.'' she said combing through her hair with her hands.

''Maybe breakfast will help.'' Obi-Wan said moving past her.

''Where are you going?'' she asked quickly.

''I'm getting dressed, Mara.'' he explained.

''Well... When will you be back?''

''I won't be long. Hang tight, my young apprentice.'' he said walking out. He noticed there was something slightly different about her. She seemed worried... On edge. _Of_ _course_ , _she_ _had_ _just_ _had_ _a_ _horrible_ _nightmare_ , Obi-Wan remembered. He wondered what kind of support he would give. Maybe just ask questions? Or maybe it would be best not to ask at all, and let her deal with her own emotions... No, he couldn't do that. That's what a Master was for, for _guidance_.

He hadn't heard Mara come down the stairs to the Stone Hall, so Obi-Wan traveled back upstairs to Mara's room. He lightly knocked on the door and Mara told him to come in. When he waked in, he found her sitting on her bed looking at a textbook. She had already gotten dressed into her basic Jedi clothes and had made her bed since he had left. She still looked discouraged.

''Mara?'' he asked walking towards her.

''Yes, Obi-Wan?'' She asked, her eyes staying on the book. She was trying to hide her sadness, Obi-Wan could sense it.

''Do you.. Want to explain last night?'' he asked. Her eyes stopped darting around the page. They stopped cold as stone.

''Not particularly.'' She said, her eyes staying on one spot on the page. Obi-Wan sighed.

''Look, I know you don't like talking about these things but-''

''Obi-Wan it was nothing.''

''We don't have to play this game...''

''I'm sure I don't know what you mean.'' She said, fake reading.

''Give me that.'' Obi-Wan said taking the book. ''You can't just wake up screaming and sweating and the next morning tell me it was nothing. You were really scared! You had me freaked out a little!''

''Obi-Wan I'm not in the mood to be lectured.''

''I'm not lecturing you! I'm just trying to help.'' He said.

''If you wanted to help, you'd stop asking so many questions.'' She said getting up and walking past him. He grabbed her arm as she moved by.

''Mara stop.'' he demanded.

''Let go of me.''

''Not until you explain some things.'' he said looking her dead in the eyes. She didn't say anything, but she took a step towards him and quickly got on her toes and kissed him. This took Obi-Wan by surprise, but he didn't deny it. He let it happen, and for several seconds before Mara's toes finally gave out.

''Nice try, my little Padawan.'' He said smiling. Mara exhaled in frustration.

''I thought I had it.'' She said, not kidding. Obi-Wan chuckled.

''That's a good thought, really. It was a good try.'' He said smiling. He looked at her and realized she didn't find anything amusing. He stroked his Jedi beard quickly.

''But, anyways... Look Mara, you can trust me. I won't say anything to Master Yoda, you know that.''

''I know I can trust you, Obi-Wan. That's why I'm afraid to tell you..'' She trailed off. Obi-Wan squinted his eyes in confusion.

''Tell me what?'' he asked again. She sat back on her bed, she looked to the ground.

''I saw you, in my dream last night.'' Obi-Wan remembered hearing her say his name.

''Yes, I know. You sort of... Talked, in your sleep last night. You said my name'' he told her.

''Yes, well... You were, um...'' she began to trail off.

''Yes?''

''The rest of the Jedi's found out about us. They came, here. They tried to take me, but you fought some of them off. But they overthrew us both, and one thing lead to another... They ended up _killing_ me, and they made you watch.'' she said, getting worked up. This put a large stab in Obi-Wan's gut. The thought of watching Mara die... He sensed her wild confusion. They both felt the same thing. He came and sat next to her.

''And... Did you? Did you die?''

''Not exactly. But... This hooded man, he went to stab me, and I heard you scream _no_... and then I woke up.'' she said. There was a long moment of silence between them. They both were trying to think of an explanation for this, but found none.

''Well... It was just a dream then.'' he said, putting his arm around her. ''No need to worry.''

Mara embraced his comfort and rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, and wondered what she would ever do without Obi-Wan. He was her protector, her master, her friend, her _boyfriend,_ and many other things she couldn't explain.

''Mara.. You also mumbled something about your mother.'' Obi-Wan said to her. She picked her head back up.

''What?''

''You... Just for a quick moment mumbled for your mother.'' he said. Mara tried to remember, but failed. She put her head back on his shoulder.

''I can't remember.'' She said getting all confused. Obi-Wan ignored it.

''Never mind, it can wait till later.'' He took a deep breath. ''I'm glad you're alright.'' he said looking at her.

''Why wouldn't I be.'' she asked with no sarcasm.

''I don't know... I was just worried about you last night.'' he said.

''Me too...'' she said. Obi-Wan had one last thing to say.

''If the council finds out about us, I'm staying with you. No matter what happens.'' he promised her. She looked up at him.

''Really?''

''I'm positive.'' he replied. Mara brushed some of the hair out of his eyes.

''The same goes for me then.'' she said. ''And you need a haircut.''


	13. Chapter 13

It was later that very same evening, Obi-Wan sat alone in the Stone Hall. It was past midnight, and Obi-Wan was doing some late night studying for Mara's training. Mara had already said her goodnight's to Obi-Wan before retiring for the night. It was all calm and peaceful on Takudana, with a slight breeze coming in. He was provided light by a series of candles on the table, he always thought that was serene. Then, he heard footsteps coming through the door. He turned, and saw Mara slowly walking in.

''Hey.'' he said in slight confusion. ''What are you still doing up?''

''I can't sleep again.'' she admitted. She looked fatigued and alarmed. Obi-Wan continued to sit, while looking up on his Padawan. She had slight bags under her eyes and her arms were crossed to keep warm. He paused before speaking.

''Did you have another nightmare?'' He asked calmly. She didn't say anything, she just looked down at the floor and nodded. Obi-Wan stood up and lightly rubbed the sides of her arms.

''Mara, you know there is nothing to be afraid of.'' he tried to explain. She looked up at him.

''Please... There's plenty to be afraid of.'' she said rubbing her eyes.

''You mean me.'' he answered. ''How many times to we have to go over this?''

''We don't. I know what you've said, but that doesn't calm my nerves.'' she paused. ''I really _don't_ know why I've been having these dreams.''

''Having? Why you've been _having_ those dreams?'' Obi-Wan asked. Mara gulped and released her eyes contact.

''Yeah...'' she admitted.

''How long have these been going on for?'' he asked, getting concerned.

''A few days.'' She confessed. Obi-Wan let out a breath. ''But they were never as... Horrific and... Real as last night.''

''What about tonight?''

''Tonight, it was... I don't really know, but I'm fine. I just can't sleep anymore.'' she said. Obi-Wan looked into her weary eyes and felt her cold skin.

''Alright...'' he said, closing his book. ''Would it make you sleep better if I was with you?'' he said looking down at her tired face. She nodded and nearly smiled. Obi-Wan however _did_ smile. He blew out the candles and put his arm around Mara's shoulder and walked in the darkness back to her room.

''Would you like me to close the curtains?'' Obi-Wan asked walking into her room.

''I suppose.'' she said yawning. Obi-Wan did so, then got under the covers with Mara. Mara embraced the protection of Obi-Wan and laid her head on his chest once again.''

''If I start saying anything, be sure to wake me.'' she said.

''Alright.'' he replied. ''I won't fall asleep until you do.'' She nodded and closed her eyes. Obi-Wan looked up at the ceiling, wondering how he ever managed to meet someone quite like Mara. She was special, that was known to him. And he hated watching her suffer from her nightmares. He felt the tiny heartbeat coming from Mara's chest. It was soft... _Steady_.

''I love you, Mara.'' he said in the darkness of the room.

''Do you.'' she asked.

''Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?''

''People say lot's of things they don't actually mean.''

''You have the most bizarre mind, Mara.'' he gently laughed, she laughed as well. There was a moment of quiet happiness before Obi-Wan spoke again.

''I did mean it though. I'm in love with you.'' he said again.

''I'm in love with you as well.'' she responded. Mara leaned up and kissed obi-Wan leisurely, to which he adored her for. Once again, everything was calm. This part, is the part of the story Obi-Wan likes to remember. This is before all they chaos started. After this, nothing would be quite the same.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Mara awoke to find the other side of her bed empty. She looked around to find a peaceful sun glare coming in through the balcony windows. It was calm, and everything was quiet except the sounds of droids outside doing about their work. She sat up and found Obi-Wan completely clothed already looking down at a small device in his hand. He sat in a nearby chair and examined it hard. He heard the sound of her rustiling sheets and popped his head up.

''Morning.'' he said adding a smile. Mara smiled back and rubbed her eyes.

''I see you've been busy.''

''I see you haven't.'' he replied gesturing to the bed. Mara laughed.

''What's that?'' she asked.

''A holagram from Master Yoda. He has requested our presence in Naboo later this evening for a dinner with the rest of the Jedi councel.'' he replied.

''And I suppose we're going.'' she asked in all seriousness. Obi-Wan nodded.

''We must. We can't raise any suspicion.'' he said. ''But don't worry... All Master's and Padawan's have strong feelings for one another. I did with Qui-Gon... I'm sure it will be fine.''

''What do you suppose they are so eager to talk about?''

''I'm not sure. Whatever it is, I'm sure it pretains to us.''

''How long will we be there?''

''Hard to say, really... Maybe a few days at the most.'' he said.

''Alright. I'll go pack my things-''

''Actually the droids already packed your things, the ship is loaded.''

''Oh.'' she said adding a pause between her words. ''When are we leaving?''

''I was just waiting for you.''


	15. Chapter 15

Mara dressed into her Jedi robe and boots and her and Obi-Wan quickly flew away from Takudana. The flight went easy and smooth, no problems. There was an uneasy yet calming tension around them on the ship. Mara napped as a result of the dull boreness of not speaking.

''Mara... Mara wake up.'' Mara stirred awake to find Obi-Wan looking down at her. ''We're nearly to Corasont.''

''How long have I been asleep'' she asked sitting up.

''Not long.'' he replied. ''You've been quiet lately, everything all right?''

''Yeah.. I guess.'' she replied. Obi-Wan chuckled.

''You've never been a good liar, Mara.'' he said sitting next to her on a small couch. ''Tell me.''

''I'm just nervous about this meeting with the councel, that's all.''

''That can't be all. I'm nervous too, but you've been unusually quiet. And tired if I may add.''

''Maybe you've just been more talkitive, I know some people talk a lot when they get nervous.'' she added with a smile. They both laughed.

''And your sleeping?''

''I don't know, maybe all your talking makes me exhausted.''

''All right, I get your point... You don't want to tell me.'' he said, his smile fading away.

''It's nothing, Obi-Wan... Really.'' she insisted. Obi-Wan looked to his feet, he didn't believe one word. he heard a sudden beeping coming from the cockpit. He stood up and walked into the small control room for a moment. He came back seconds later.

''We're here.'' he said stopping in his tracks, looking at Mara. Their eyes met as she stood.

''Well... Shall we?'' Obi-Wan said nothing, just looking down at his little Padawan.

''I still stand by what I said the other night... I'm prepared to leave, if I must.''

''I know, Obi-Wan... Me too.'' she replied. He said nothing, and they stood in silence looking into one another's eyes. He suddently placed both his hands on Mara's face and kissed her. She let him, and put her right hand on his wrist in surprise. This only lasted a couple seconds before Obi-Wan pulled away.

''Ready?'' he asked.

''Ready.'' she said. Obi-Wan gave her one last kiss on the head, and the doors opened.


End file.
